


Saturday Night

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Lois is in trouble, Lovers on A boat, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Trouble In Paradise, boat ride, sassy alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s heart skipped a beat and he wished he could have told Bruce everything then. I wish you could love me after knowing all of me too, Clark thought as he stared into Bruce’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it'll get smutty again as soon as we get over the angst of introducing the alter egos. ^.^

The lake was as gorgeous as Clark imagined it would be; and a lot wider and bigger as well. Encircling the lake were a beautiful assortment of trees of many types and sizes. There were sizes ranging from shrubs that ruffled as the calming wind gusted at them to giants whose tall branches weighted down by a plethora of leaves led to their dark reflections being casted in the water. On the lake floated empty lily pads and discarded leaves and branches of Atlantic White Cedar and Bald Cypress trees to the sparse but eye-catching Red Maple trees. The big golden-orange semi-circle setting in the distant behind them was the only source of light highlighting the scenery. Clark wished he could see more of the beauties hiding in the shadows. It was getting dark and even the swaying branches looked like they were now waving and welcoming the night that was coming. This place truly was otherworldly. It made Clark almost forget he was in Gotham. He had come to Gotham actually a few weeks ago for his Batman investigation and heard of many horror stories of his methods and scare tactics. On top of that, the industrial and dreary look of the Gothic city would have never led Clark to imagine such a place as lively and beautiful as this lake could exist. Although, with nightfall coming, there was something a little Gothic and romantic about the place; so it’s not too hard to imagine it’s in Gotham.

“It really is beautiful.” He finally spoke looking up at Bruce. They had been paddling (well Bruce had been padding as he didn’t want Clark to do anything but be his guest and enjoy the sight) for ten minutes now and Clark had stayed speechless by the view. The only sounds until now were of the crickets, and noisy ripples of the water as Bruce slowly paddled their boat around.

“Yes, it is. Alfred and I thought it would be a nice view to be surrounded by while living in isolation somewhat. After we had to leave the manor.” Bruce said, taking in the view himself.

“Alfred?” Clark asked raising an eyebrow.

“He’s a very good friend. A very important person in my life.” Bruce replied, completely oblivious to how his answer sounded. Clark let out a small “oh” and looked down. Bruce chuckled as he repeated what he had just answered back in his head.

“Alfred is not my lover Clark. Far from that. He’s a guardian. Like a father to me. He’s the only one close to my deceased family that I have left.” Bruce reassured. Clark looked up and nodded in understanding and was now a little embarrassed for thinking the “lover” route immediately. He forgets Bruce is an orphan just as he is. Although Bruce wouldn’t know that as he only knows him a Clark Kent not Superman. And he’s had more than enough hints to know Bruce isn’t a fan of Superman from the small interview at Lex’s ball. A sudden wave of dread washed over Clark. What if he finds out? What will become of this? Whatever this is. God, he had been riding high all weekend that the possibility never crossed his mind.

“Hey this is random but, do you really feel how you do about Superman as you said at the party?” Clark asked in a low voice, afraid of the answer. Bruce furrowed his eyebrow at him and stayed silent for a moment.

“He probably means well but I don’t think he gets just how dangerous he is by merely existing. Who is it that he answers too? His biology? His psychology? Who else will come after us because of him? We know nothing of that from him and him hiding his face from us too isn’t very reassuring. Especially after we’ve seen what he’s capable of in the Black Zero event.” Bruce finally stated. Clark’s heart sunk.

“But he’d only like to keep you safe from harm…” Clark muttered sighing, almost to himself. Bruce stopped paddling and looked down at him.

“Well…with these days, you never know.” Bruce responded and sat down on the boat across from Clark, continuing to paddle again. Clark looked at him and smiled trying to forget the subject.

“I bet we look like lovers on a boat.” He said and then leaned in to kiss Bruce. God, he loved this man’s lips.

“Do you want that?” Bruce asked Clark quietly as their lips parted but their faces were still very close to one another. Clark’s heart skipped a beat and he wished he could have told Bruce everything then. _I wish you could love me after knowing all of me too_ , Clark thought as he stared into Bruce’s eyes. They looked a stunning shade of honey brown under the light of the setting sun. Clark remained silent and occupied with something else but was still looking into Bruce’s eyes.

“Are you okay Clark?” Bruce asked noticing his persistent silence. Suddenly the younger man jerked, pulled his face away from Bruce, and sat right up. Bruce was startled by the odd reaction and raised an eyebrow. A faint scream and gunshots had sounded in Clark’s ears and made him jump. He listened intently. Gunshots and a racing heartbeat. He recognized the pattern. Lois was in trouble.

“Bruce, take me back, I have to go.” He said to Bruce looking panicked. Bruce frowned worriedly at him.

“I thought you said you were free the rest of the weekend?” He complained examining Clark’s flustered face. Clark looked down, fixed his glasses up, and shook his head.

“I just remembered something. I’m sorry. It’s an emergency.” Clark fidgeted. He could still hear Lois’s heart beating so that was good. As long as her heart was beating until he could get to her. Bruce begrudgingly headed to Clark’s pressing and paddled back to the lake house.

“I’m so sorry Bruce but thank you so much for having me stay!” Clark said hurriedly getting all of his stuff when they finally arrived back to the lake house. Lois’s heart was still beating and she was somewhere far away. Africa! He wondered what situation it was this time that had her find more trouble again for herself.

“I wish the emergency hadn’t come out of nowhere but you’re welcome. Do you need a ride?” Bruce asked staring curiously at Clark. Clark stepped over to him and gave him one quick kiss.

“I don’t need a ride thanks. You have my number, call me.” Clark smiled at Bruce. Bruce nodded and smiled back. At that, Clark without hesitation took his things and left leaving Bruce in stunned quietness and curiosity by the abrupt turn of events.

“I imagine you’ve put a tracker of some sorts on the young man? You don’t bring anyone near here without doing some unnecessary _checkups_.” Alfred took Bruce by surprise as he appeared out of nowhere behind him.

“When did you get here?” Bruce asked him.

“Master Wayne, I live near the residence. Don’t act as if _I'm_ the stalker.” Alfred gave Bruce a look and walked off to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee. Bruce only chuckled and shook his head at him.

“And to answer your question Alfred,” he hollered from the guest room so Alfred could hear him, “no, I did not sneak in a tracker but that doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping my eyes on him.” He finished and headed off to the cave. Before he left, he noticed something on the floor near the door where Clark had just hurriedly stormed out of. He walked over to the mystery object and picked it up. Clark had left his phone behind.


End file.
